


Our Son

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 6





	Our Son

You were looking at onsies when you heard the door. Looking over your eyes went wide. 

He closed the door and spread his arms out. “Well?” He licked his lips. 

Setting down the laptop, you got up. “Wh-” You snapped your mouth shut. “You are him?”

“Yeah.” He said simply. “And I wouldn’t be standing here telling you my biggest secret if I didn’t plan on staying with you in the long run.” He pushed his hood back. “Only one other person knows this, Y/N.” He cupped your cheek. “Not even Laurel, or Tommy, know.” He said softly.

You stared at him. “I believe you.” You moved closer. “Thank you.” You said emotionally. You put your hand on his chest, in awe that you were dating Starling City’s hero.

“Thank you.” He told you, smiling softly before kissing you lovingly. “Now, let me get changed, and we can work on ordering our son some more things.” He blushed as it hit him that he slipped up. Swallowing, he looked away, worried you’d be upset.

You blushed brightly and kissed his jaw. “Our son?” You rubbed his chest. “I like the sound of that.” You said shyly. “A lot.”

He looked back at you in surprise and smiled widely. “Is it too soon to say the word that no one says this early?” He asked, biting his lip.

“Given what you just showed and told me, no.” You pecked his lips. "Because I'd honestly say it back."

He looked at you dreamily. “Good. Because I love you so much. And the kids.” He rubbed your side. 

You beamed. "We love you, too. Now, you should probably change." You'd be lying if you said you didn't find him very hot in that outfit. 

He smirked as you gave him a once over and kissed your forehead. “Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled, going to change and hide the Arrow outfit. While he did that, you went back to the couch. 

You smiled softly to yourself and rubbed your middle. “We’re loved, baby boy.” You told him. Despite how this pregnancy started, it was shaping to be the best one. You never knew how much you craved love. You teared up, feeling emotional. 

When Oliver came back and you had tears on your cheeks, he panicked. “Oh no, I overwhelmed you!” 

"No, you didn't." You chuckled, wiping your cheeks. "Just emotional." You sighed.

He sat down and kissed your cheek. “Good emotional?” He asked. 

You nodded. "Despite Clay being planned, Mark was never this excited about buying things for him. Logan gets that." You told him happily. “He gets loved.” You explained. "It'll be more than me singing him to sleep, rocking him, all that." You looked at him tearfully. “And that means so much to me.” You sniffed. 

"You never had help? Even when they were newborns?" He asked. 

You looked away and shook your head. “No. Not much.” You sighed. "I was used to it by the time Maggie came along."

“Well, it will be different now.” He nodded. "I'll help as much as I can." He kissed your cheek. "So, show me what you have in your cart." 

You beamed and showed him your list happily. "I couldn't decide between this dresser, or this one. One has four drawers, one has six." 

“Six. With how much clothes he’s going to have.” He beamed. "Plus, you can always use a drawer for burp rags, blankets, things like that." 

You smiled widely. “True.” You agreed, taking the four drawer one out of your cart. 

He laid on your shoulder and watched you. "Can I help get him some clothes after? Besides the onsies you picked?" He asked.

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” You felt this was teamwork now. "Don't go overboard, though. He'll outgrow newborn clothes faster than you'd think." You chuckled, giving him the laptop.

“Okay. Three outfits tops.” He promised. "How about bigger sizes? Ones that he can grow into?" He asked after a moment.

“Even better.” You nodded in agreement. "And...how about you pick his coming home outfit?" You asked shyly.

He looked at you in surprise. “You’re giving me the honor?” He was shocked. 

You nodded. "You've done a lot for us, and continue to do so." You blushed.

He searched your eyes. “You’re amazing.” He never expected to be able to choose something like this. "Any preferences?" 

“Just include cute mittens.” You giggled. "Baby nails are like talons. They hurt. Us, and them." 

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, I learned something.” He grinned. He looked back at the laptop, searching for little mittens. "So tiny." He melted at the thought of his son coming home in yours and his care. "What about these?" He asked, pointing to a tiny pair that looked like paws.

You gasped. “Those are adorable!” You grinned. “I think you should get them.” You nodded.

He beamed and clicked them into the cart. “Okay, now to find the rest of the outfit.” He mused, scrolling through the first page of onesies.” 

You rubbed his leg gently as you snuggled to his side. You giggled when he clicked the tiniest suit ever. “I hope you know that would be like asking for him to spit up all over it.” 

“Enough time for a picture?” He chuckled. “Because that would be worth it. Just for that.” He admitted.

You smiled against him. “If you’re taking the picture.” You laughed. “Because it might not last for much else.” You told him. “I got Clay all dressed up for some cute pictures. Spent a tiny extra on a cute little outfit. And, he spit up on it, and pee’d through his diaper. Then, got Maggie a little princess dress. Spit up all over that.” 

Oliver laughed along with you. “Seems babies are unpredictable. I’ll leave that in mind for now then.” He pecked the tip of your nose. “And get a back up outfit for coming home. In case the first one gets spit up on.”

“Perfect.” You grinned. “Perfect.” You repeated, a tad quieter. 

* * *

You stayed home when he went to get the kids, looking up ideas for Clay’s upcoming birthday. You felt you could give him a proper celebration. Smiling, you thought for once he could have friends over, too. You quickly looked up invitation ideas. Once you heard the car you closed the laptop. You put it on the table and smiled as you heard the kids outside the door and they came rushing in. "Mommy!" Maggie came to hug you.

You smiled and rubbed her back. “How was your day?” You asked her and hugged Clay as he came over. He dropped his backpack on one of the chairs. "Good, I hope?"

“School.” Clay shrugged. 

“We played with play doh!” Maggie smiled. "It was fun." She put her head on your belly. "Hi, Logan!" 

You smiled at her. “He’s been active today.” You ran your hand through her hair. "And we ordered most of his stuff today, too!" 

“Toys?” She gasped. 

"He won't be ready for toys just yet." You told her. "We got his crib, a dresser, a changing table, clothes, little booties, and a few other things he'll need."

“Awe.” She pouted. “He’ll be too tiny?” She was bummed. She wanted to play with him. 

“Way too tiny.” You told her softly. “For a while all he will do is eat and sleep.”

“And poop and cry.” Clay provided. "You did, too." He told her with a shrug. 

“That’s boring.” Maggie huffed and climbed on Oliver’s lap. "When can he play?" She looked up at him. 

“After he grows a little. You can teach him to crawl and how to play.” He smiled at her. "I'm sure once he's big enough to play with you, he'll love to."

She pouted. “That seems so long!” She cuddled him. "You'll play with me, though, right?"

“Of course.” He tapped her nose. "I love playing with you." He smiled. "I'm gonna be around a lot, so there's a lot of time to play."

She smiled widely. “Yay!” She hugged his middle. 

You smiled at the sight, feeling true hope. 

* * *

"It's only a couple hours." Laurel reminded you as she helped you get ready for your baby shower. Which was being held at Oliver's house.

You took a deep breath. “I know. Just nervous for some reason.” You'd been taken off bed rest weeks ago, which was great, but you still had twinges of worry and nervousness. You were only 6 weeks away from having him! 

“It’s normal I’m sure.” She rubbed your back as she finished your hair. “Besides, I’m sure that if you tell Oliver you want to leave, he’ll cut things short.” She teased.

“But he’s so excited.” You pouted. “I think he’s been looking forward to this more than you.” You pointed out.

She smiled. “I agree.” She nodded. “Had to show him who was the main planner here.” She chuckled. “It’s nice, though.” She said honestly. “I like you two together.” 

“That means a lot.” You told her. “Especially because he plans on raising Logan.” You told her, not having mentioned that before. “I even had him pick his coming home outfit.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s...new.” She nodded. “When did this happen?” She asked, curious. “Recently?”

You gave her a soft shrug. “About ten weeks ago.” You told her. “Give or take? Not like I marked it on the calendar. It was near the start of that damn bedrest.” She stared at you. “What? You look surprised, but you’ve seen him with the kids.”

“Yeah, but for him to raise Logan? That’s a huge commitment.” She said in a breath. “That’s not something he can just choose to stop one day without hurting everyone.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about this. “Is he giving Logan his last name, too?”

“We haven’t really talked about that but I don’t think so.” You blushed. “You’re not liking the idea.” You stated. “It’s obvious. Why?”

She shook her head. “I’m just processing.” She moved to sit in the chair close by. “It’s like, I know he’s changed, but part of me still remembers him pre-island.” She admitted. “My mind is trying to catch up.” She chuckled. 

You nodded. “Should I be worried?” You played with your dress. 

“Why would you be?” She asked. 

You shrugged. “Do you think he would just get up and leave one day?” You asked softly, feeling sick to your stomach. You trusted him. You loved him. So her seeing pre-island Oliver scared the hell out of you. 

“No.” She told you. “I see the way he looks at you. Like you said. He’s so excited for today.” He had wanted to make sure everything was perfect. You teared up and nodded. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” She stood to hug you. "I didn't mean to." 

Oliver knocked on the cracked door before stepping in. "Babe?" He asked, worried. "What's wrong?" 

You sniffed. "Emotions are a bitch." You let out a half chuckle.

He immediately came for support. “Need a hug?” He cupped your face. "I hear I'm good at hugging." He joked. "Maggie says so." 

You gave him a soft smile and hugged him. You wouldn't tell him what Laurel had said. “Thank you.” 

“Ready to celebrate our son?” He pecked your cheek. "Everything's set." 

You blushed and nodded. “Let’s.” You let him help you up, smoothing your sundress out. You hadn't let him go overboard with Clay's party a couple weeks ago, so you were wondering if he'd done it for Logan.

He held your hand happily as he let Laurel go first and followed her out. "I was thinking of taking you away for a weekend?" He told you softly. "Give you a couple days of pampering before you have the little guy."

You looked at him. “Just me and you?” You smiled. Since the kids hadn’t been in school, and he really wasn't living with you anymore, alone time was hard. "When?"

"Few weeks? Stay close enough to the hospital you picked, but still get a break." He smiled back. "I'll set up everything with Tommy and Laurel and make reservations."

You nodded. “Yes, please. I don’t know when we’ll get us time again.” You said easily. “Even with Maggie starting actual school this year.” You chuckled.

He lit up. “I can’t wait to see her in all that fun school stuff. Plays. They do plays, right?” He asked. 

Giggling, you nodded. “Yes, babe, they do.”


End file.
